The Wilnesfur Prohecies
by MuShRoOm
Summary: ~~~CHAPTER 3 UP AS OF 5/12/07 (R/R)~~~
1. Missions...?

Draco's PoV

I couldn't sleep so I got up and ready for classes. _For some odd reason I feel more depressed than normal. Maybe it might be that I haven't fully slept in four days. Or I it could have the fact that I've been feeling sick for about a week. Who knows?_

I keep pacing the common room. Back and forth, back and forth. _I feel sick. _That was all I could think. Then an owl flew in from the window; it had a small piece of parchment in its beak. I ripped open the black seal it was from Lucius. It stated:

Draco-

I regret to inform you that you mother, Nassicora, has killed herself. She shot herself in the head with a Muggle gun after drinking poison last night.

Lucius Malfoy

__

Christ... Was what I thought before running into the bathroom and puking up blood. I couldn't stop until about three in the morning. I brushed my teeth and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Not that I'd be eating anything.

It was three in the morning and no one was ever up at this time, or so was thought. When I turned the last corridor I ran into the famous trio.

"What are you doing up Malfoy?" Weasley sneered at me.

"What do you think? Going to the Great Hall, ass!" I was pissed off that someone could be that stupid.

"Ha ha, you're so funny!" Granger said sarcastically.

"I've got one question." I said.

"What might that be?" Potter asked me with a mix of confusion and curiosity on his face.

"What in bloody hell _are we fighting over_? I mean _really?_ What is the point? Neither of us will ever win!" I was tired, tired of them and tired of having everything bad happen to me! "There is no point is there? I quite this little war of ours! You can keep fighting all you want but, I won't!" I thought to myself,_ well, at least I put three of my least favorite people into shock._

All the time they started at me, until people filled in. When everyone had came and was eating or in a conversation Dumbledore came over to the Slytheirn table.

"Draco, may I see you for a minute in my office."

"Sure." I said getting up and walking behind him.

****

Dumbledore's PoV

On the way to my office I couldn't help but think of Draco's unusual personality. He always had a bad attitude about everything and everyone. He only favored Severus Snape, and I even doubt he really likes him a lot. His mother once described him as a rusted padlock. If you try to open it, you can't, and you'll just end up discouraged. 

When Draco and I entered my office he sat down and I started up conversation. 

"Draco, you are aware that you mother past away last night, aren't you?" I asked him.

"Of course I know she's dead! I'm fifteen, not stupid! Is that all we have to do?" he snapped at me with his normal tone.

"I never said you were stupid." I replied as calmly as I could.

"No. No, you didn't, but you implied that I wouldn't know if my own mother died." He always found a way to twist words and concepts for the worst.

"Nassicora was planning an important talk with Me." he cut me off.

"Did she _SAY_ it was important?" he asked me. I do not know how this could possibly be relevant.

"Well, no not directly. Why do you ask?" he looked at me funny.

"Oh, no reason, just asking." For some reason he looked paler than natural, even for him.

"I was wondering if you knew what that had been about."

"No, I never even knew she had a meeting with you," he said the 'you' with heavy dislike, even an ounce of hate. "Much less what it was about." 

Just as he finished his sentence Professor Moody came in. He paused and stared at Draco for a few minutes. For some unknown reason Draco wouldn't meet his eye.

****

Draco's PoV

"I think I know who." Was all the Professor announced to Dumbledore, but he seemed to understand.

"Who?" Moody whispered a few things in his ear, and then Dumbledore stared at me as he nodded.

"Well, just to make sure we need to get the other three." His voice trailed off. "Draco will you excuse us for one moment, please?" I nodded.

When they left I was free to my thoughts. Dumbledore's bird flew on to my arm and made a cooing sound. I remembered the photo of my mother in the Daily Prophet from that morning; I saw it very clearly. That's when I noticed- it was all wrong, the glass she was holding with the poison, it was far too full, if she wanted to die with it the glass would be empty. The gun too, it was at the wrong angle, oh course I couldn't prove anything. Not yet.

That was when it hit me, she didn't kill herself. The meeting with Dumbledore, it was for. I didn't have time to finish because right then Dumbledore and Moody walked in with, oh no! Just what I need, Potter & co., goody!

"Yes, yes" Moody was whispering.

"You four will meet with us in four months over the winter brake, on the fourteenth. That will be all, you may go to your classes.

Three and 1/2 months later on 12/12 

(Sorry, I needed to speed things up!)

****

Harry's PoV

It was Care Of Magical Creatures and Hagrid was explaining about a project that we were about to start. We were to have a partner and to finish in a week. We need a three-parchment report and a visual. He also said if we could get a photo that WE took of the animal we that would get 10 more points. The bad news was no one in the same house could work together. He started calling partners.

"Lavender, Crabbe. Hermione and, Goyle. Ron, Pansy. Harry, Malfoy." That was all I could hear. MALFOY AND ME! PARTNERS! Hagrid must be insane! We'll kill each other! Just then someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and it was Malfoy. 

"Hello! Earth to Potter. Wake up." He was looking at me with strong hate. "We need to look up fairies."

"Oh great, how are we going to get a picture of fairies?"

"That's the easy part!" _Is he crazy?_ Harry thought, raising an eyebrow.

"How ya gonna do THAT? No one has seen or heard from a fairy is over a century!" he started to make a sound, a very high pitched sound. Something started to move in the trees and out popped a oh my God, is that what I think it is? No way it can't be it's a

What Harry saw almost put him in shock, it was a fairy, not just a fairy, and a fairy riding on a small green dragon! _Is this possible?_ Was what Harry and everyone else in Hagrid's class thought to themselves. 

The fairy had light brown hair; it was messy yet, not at the same time. She had sky blue eyes and tan skin. The fairy had close made of flowers and different plants. The dragon had green scaly skin with sharp yellow eyes that seemed to look right through you.

That wasn't the half of it. Draco was acting like it was nothing out of the ordinary. He was talking to her. The tough sounded graceful and smooth. It was like music in a way.

__

"So what's been up, Alitena?" Draco asked the fairy.

__

"Well, the elders gave me this and I can't figure out how to open it! It turns out they forgot how you open it! How on Earth do you forget how to open a sacred book? HOW?" Alitena snapped her fingers and a huge book popped up in Draco's hands. 

__

"I'll take a look and call you if I find anything."

"Thanks Dragon! Say 'bye', Elicani!" the mini dragon screeched in a good-bye type way. Then they disappeared. All the Slytheirns ran except Draco ran.

"That was a-ah-ah-ah" Hagrid was dumbfounded. 

"A small dragon and a fairy! Impossible! Fairies and small dragons haven't been heard from since our ancestors betrayed them in 1432! Not to mention, Malfoy couldn't have spoken a forgotten language! It's just ludicrous!" Hermione said in a pricing voice, eyes bugged.

"Well, if that wasn't a mini dragon and a fairy I don't know what is!" Hagrid exclaimed. Draco had started looking at the book, turning it over, and so on. 

"How did you talk to her?" Seamus asked Draco.

"You mean Alitena? I've been talking to her and her kind since um, forever I guess. Now if you'll excuse me I've gotta go check this little thing out." He said walking away.

"Wow, that was odd." Dean said staring after Draco.

"I can't believe I saw a fairy AND a small dragon all in one go!" Hagrid said in awe.

"This can't be, it just can't" Hermione's voice faded. The bell rang for dinner and they all walked in, shocked and amazed. 

Hagrid was mumbling," I know Dumbledore said he was different then anyone else, but I didn't know he was THIS different!" 

When they walked in Dumbledore came right over to their group and asked, "What in God's name happened? You all look like you have seen a seven hundred foot dragon!"

"It was more like seven inches." Harry said.

"Excuse me?" he asked them.

"Well we were in Care of Magical Creatures." Dean started.

"And Hagrid was giving out partners for the project on different creatures" Ron said.

"And I got partnered with Draco Malfoy, we got fairies, and I said we'd never get extra credit because, we'd never see a fairy. Then he said something like 'I wouldn't be so sure.' Or something." Harry said next.

"Then he started to talk in a strange language and pop, in came a fairy riding a seven inch, small dragon! Then they started to talk and she gave him a book. He was lookin' over it like it was a puzzle." Seamus spoke after Harry.

"We was all in awe, and Seamus, here was asken' how he was speakin' to her." Hagrid explained, " Then he said he'd always been speakin to that kind!"

"Well, I think we need to find Mr. Malfoy and discuss all this." Dumbledore suggested. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, will you all come with me to talk to Mr. Malfoy. The rest of you may go on and eat dinner. Hagrid, would you be so kind as to ask Professor Moody to come to my office as soon as possible?" Hagrid nodded. "Thank you."

"Why did you ask just us to come with you Professor?" Hermione asked him.

"Well, I decided since Mr. Malfoy goes home for winter break I decided to have our little meeting the day before break. Harry, do you have that map, it would be easier than looking all over the school?" Dumbledore asked.

"Uh, yeah." Harry pulled out the map and mumbled the spell to open it. "He is. In the library." He finally said.

"Well, on to the library!" Dumbledore said joyously. However, when they got there it was not a happy place.

Draco was with a fairy; this one was pale with dirty blonde hair and pale green eyes. She was talking away to him, but he spoke in English. 

"HOW DARE HIM! AND HE WANTS ME TO GO! ONLY MONTHS AFTER SHE DIES AND THIS? MAY GOD DAMN THAT BASTARD AND HIS PIECE OF PLASTIC!" Draco was booming, waving a piece of parchment around. The fairy seemed to agree. "Okay, Luclia, its only months after your spouse dies, what would you do?" he asked her.

She thought and barely said, "M-m-m-m mourn." She said in ENGLISH!

"Mourn, right so would I, but he goes and decides I'll go get married!"

"Excuse me, but what is going on here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Dra-agon and III weree tttallkiing." Luclia managed to say.

Draco started to clap with enthusiasm, "Very good, very good! That was marvelous Luclia!"

"Amazing! Not only a fairy but, one that is learning to speak English!" Hermione said mouth-hanging open.

"She can understand English and working on speaking it. And if your wondering why I'm pissed, just read _THIS_!" he said shoving it at Ron, he read it and looked like, 'Ouch, that has got to hurt!' Hermione was like, 'How could anyone do that?' Harry was 'Damn this is not good!' and Dumbledore said, "I'm sorry Draco."

A very uneasy silence followed. No one knew what to say.

The note read:

You are invited to attend Mr.. L. Malfoy and Ms. A. Smith wedding. It is to be held on December 17.

Draco started to speck rapidly in fairy. Luclia nodding with agreement.

"If he thinks I'm showing up, he's gone mad! Off his rocker!" Draco said with fury. Luclia nodded.

"Yes, well, we must get to my office to discus something;" Dumbledore lead the group.

Luclia was speaking to Draco. No one had noticed she had been sitting on Draco's shoulder.

"Not yet, I'm working on it. It's a hard code, but I think I've got lead." Luclia asked him something.

"No I won't tell you! Nosy, aren't we?" Draco said with a faint grin on his face as they entered the office.

"Figured what out?" Hermione questioned.

"Oh, just some accent fairy book that no one can seem to open, nothing special." Everyone in the room looked at him.

"Dd-rag-oon is good aat tt-that!" Luclia managed to say.

"Why dose she call you Dragon?" Ron asked looking very uncomfortable asking Draco a question.

"That's what Draco means in Latin." He answered.

Someone turned the doorknob. Professor Moody walked in, looking everyone over carefully before sitting down.

"Ah, our little party is all here, now to get started! Moody will you please explain this, you know much more than I on this one." Dumbledore said happily.

"Now, not many of you may know about the "Great" Maferin K. Wilnesfur. He was a psychic, if you will. Now in his time, late eighteen hundreds, he was considered crazy, so they locked him up. When he was in the mental hospital, he made his final prediction. He loved riddles, so that's how he made it as a riddle. Here it is:

Five to set out,

Four to return

So be thought,

To the fire, that is burn;

The first to be

Of strong heart and loyalty

She is not a he

Library;

The second to be choose

Codes he breaks and

His faith has doze

Hard to get is he;

On to the third we go

He is to be hard at work

His true love be named Cho

But, he only works when pleases;

Fourth the game plan

This one is the chess player

He his having the upper hand

His love is the first;

Fifth the most unusual

Wings she has

Unless a fairy is usual

Hair of dark-blond she has" Moody paused.

"That's all fine and good, but why should I give a rat's ass?" Draco drawled.

"Is that it? What else?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Yes, what else?" Hermione chimed in.

"It states your mission." Dumbledore announced.

"Our _what_?" Ron asked.

"Mission, you know something we have to complete; a quest. What is the supposed mission'?" Draco asked the Professor.

"We are not too clear. Apparently Lord Voldmort" everyone in the room except Dumbledore, Draco, and Harry flinched at the name. "Wants four power stones. Water, Fire, Air, and Earth. It would make North (Earth), East (Air), South (Fire), and West (Water). Your job is to try to find them first. Once anyone has possession of them gets control of the Earth, the Air, the Water, and Fire. They are very _dangerous_ in the wrong hands." Dumbledore informed them.

"Well what if we don't want to do this?" Draco asked. Luclia scolded him in fairy and he just scold at her.

"We need each of you. You have powers that can only be developed by experience! We need all of you to complete the balance."

"Professor, is there any indication on where these stones might be? I mean this man, or prophet, must have left us some clue. Right?" Hermione looked around at everyone else as if asking if they approved of the question.

"He did, but he was in a hospital and they took it away. They still have it too." Moody growled at them.

"So, we go the this hospital get more riddles or whatever he left us and find the stones before out friend Voldie?" Harry said hopefully.

"Far from it, Harry. First you have to get inside the hospital, and then you have to figure out how to get the papers. Every stone is hidden in various parts of the world, you must find a way to know where to go then where they are all hidden." Ron and Harry looked at Dumbledore like he had just gone completely mad.

Luclia fluttered over to Draco who was still holding the book she given him earlier. She pointed at it and started to talk so rapidly Draco even looked a bit confused. He looked down at the book and studied it. Old scripture was on the font, just barely noticeable on top of the faded brown leather. On the edge were leaves that changed from green to red, yellow, or orange. Draco turned it over in his hands, trying to see where it could be opened; pure force can't open pure magical books. He looked at Luclia and started a conversation up with her. They spoke for ten continuous minutes before Ron stopped them.

"Do you mind telling us what the hell you two are talking about?" Ron didn't like left out of things; nor does anyone really.

"That's none of your business!" Draco scowled and went on. "Further more, why should you give a damn?" Ron was just about to respond when Harry cut him off.

"Where is this hospital?"

"Dublin, Ireland. You all may pack and leave as soon as possible. Pack fairly light, but enough for awhile. Meet me at the lake, where you will be leaving." Dumbledore sighed to himself.

"But, Professor, what about school and my grades?" Harry, Ron, and Draco rolled their eyes over that remark.

"You will be excused form all assignments, of course."

"As in, we get all A's?" Ron's eyes light up.

"Yes Mr. Weasley, as in you get all A's." Dumbledore smiled.

"If we all make it back alive, if we don't it really won't matter now will it?" Draco got up and started to leave first.

"Way to think positive Malfoy." Hermione shot him a look as Luclia gave her a nasty look and made a threatening sound deep in her throat.

Draco and Luclia made their way down to the Slytheirn common room silently. When he got there it was empty; everyone else was in another class. Draco walked into his dorm and pulled out a medium sized bag. He threw in some clothing and a few of his favorite books, including the magic book. That's when he realized he had nothing else he really wanted to pack. He had no pictures he liked or cared about, nothing that either of his parents had given him or anything. Draco had nothing or anyone he wanted to say good bye to.

"Guess that's it." Draco said half to himself, half to Luclia.

He and the fairy walked slowly down to the lake and were surprised to see they were the first ones to arrive. Draco plopped down on the bank and took out the old book to study it some more. There seemed to be no way to open it. Luclia buzzed around, flying in and out of a near by tree. As Draco looked at it closer and longer he started to see things he hadn't noticed before. Like this little hole that seemed to be like a key or something on the spine If he looked close enough he could see a bit of a design in it. It seemed to be in the shape of a star with what looked like ruin symbols around it.

Draco put the book back into bag and looked at his watch. They had only had their discussion of this "mission" twenty-five minutes ago. _How long does it take theses people to pack?_ Draco thought to himself just as Dumbledore arrived. _Oh God, please spare me of his weird little "I'm really your friend" speeches!_

No one spoke until the other three arrived. Luclia came down and listened as Dumbledore explained how they were to be transported directly to the hospital. As he put it there was this water nymph that had just made a path for them at Hogwarts by request. In return she was allowed to live in the lake; Muggles that had drained her pond and put a building over it had kicked her out of her old home. She said she would help the travelers cross. All they had to do was say in unison a spell that went like this:

Waters that give way,

Give me help this very day,

Make a path down below,

A very dry place to go!

A bubble like worm path emerged from the water. Everyone grabbed their bag (with the exception of Luclia) and started down the passageway until they ran into a beautiful woman. Ron stared at her until Hermione jabbed him. She looked like she was water, almost gel like.

"Hello. You must be the travelers! I am Inishu; Dumbledore probably already told you I am a water nymph. The path we will be traveling is mainly easy to follow, with the pardon of the travel warp, of course." She chuckled to herself.

"Excuse me, Inishu, right?" Hermione asked in her I'm-so-smart-but-have-never-heard-of-this tone. "What exactly is a travel warp?"

"Just like it sounds, it's like a time warp, only you go to different places! Lots of spinning. Now, follow me!" 

The students followed Inishu down the long path for at least an hour before they stopped for a few moments. Everyone dragged his or her feet for another hour, even Luclia looked tired and she was flying. They stopped in front of a multi-colored twisted thing in the left side of the walls. 

"Here we are, the travel warp! Now, go through one at a time, the fairy can go with a person."

"Luclia." Draco said sternly.

"What?" Inishu looked at him, as if he were mad.

"She has a name, and it's Luclia. I'll go first." He stepped up to the warp with Luclia at his side and disappeared.

Next were Ron, then Harry, and last Hermione. Inside the travel warp was like being in a roller coaster that spun upside down over and over and over again. Ron felt sick the whole time. When he fell down on the hard ground he saw Draco looking around. 

They were just outside a formal looking building. To the right there was a sign with a map on it, the sign stated that the building was Wild Flower Hospital. There was a cement path with patches of grass on the side. Some of them had neatly painted benches or perfectly shaped hedges. Harry and Hermione soon appeared.

"So this is the institution nice." Hermione remarked unconvincingly.

"The Dursley's would like it, nice and ordinary." Harry looked around at the perfectly trimmed hedges.

"This is creepy, everything's the same." Draco remained silent for another ten minutes while the others talked.

"Nothing looks out of place, with the exception of us. That's what we need to fix. Potter, Granger, Weasley, come here." The trio came up to where he was standing. "Now, look ahead and look up."

When Hermione look forward she saw a middle aged man fighting with the guards as what looked like a girl age ten sunk one of the guards ID cards. Oddly enough, they didn't notice. Looking up into one of the windows she saw similar acts taking place. It was then that she realized how tall this building was. _There must be thousands of mentally ill people here. No one could know all of them_. 

"Now, I've got an idea. Two of us need to go in the front office and act as insane and violent as possible. Try to get everyone in the main office out. While that is going on the other two of us go through the files to find Wilnesfur's and get the other riddles or whatever the hell it is he wrote. Now, who volunteers to be one the distracters?" Draco looked around the group, Harry and Ron agreed.

"We have to change the way we look. If we break in and get caught we have to give them fake names and look as different as possible. If the Muggle police are after us they're going to have pictures drawn of what we looked like. We should try the illusion spell." 

After the spell had been explained everyone used it. Hermione's hair went straight and up in a bob, it also turned blond, while her eyes became a copper color. Harry's hair turned light brown and his eyes turned brown. Ron's hair grew longer until it looked like the style his brother Bill wore; his eyes turned a dark blue. Draco's hair went into spikes and turned blue at the edges and his eyes turned one gray and one green.

"Can we go now, or is there something else we need to do?" Ron, like everyone else, just wanted to get this over with.

"Everyone got a fake name?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Yes!" the rest of the group, shouted at her.

"Lets go then!"

The group made their way up to the second floor, that was were the main office was. Once they got there Ron and Harry started to act as violent as they could. Thrashing around, breaking things, and cursing. Draco and Hermione tried to act as surprised as possible, and while pretending to try to help, created more of a problem. After ten minutes of this they managed to get guards in there and all of the people in the file room out. Hermione and Draco suck into the filing room and started in the cabinets. When they got to Wilnesfur all they could find was a file.

"What the bloody hell? Where's his map, riddle, or whatever it is?"

"Maybe they keep it somewhere else, like over there!" Hermione pointed to another file cabinet that was locked with keys. "Now, the only thing we have to do is find the keys!"

"And that's hard? Come now Granger! You're forgetting who I am. Now, were would I hide them" he thought for a few moments while looking around the room.

Carefully he moved a picture off the wall that had been at a strange tilt. On the hook where the picture was hung so were five keys on a ring. Draco went over to the cabinet and undid every lock.

"You've done this before?"

"A million times."

All of the items had names attached to them. The third one held the items of Wilnesfur. An old mirror, a picture, an old hat, and some cards. Which one was suppose to lead them? They had no time to sit and think about this, the guards were starting to take Harry and Ron away- so they took it all and stuffed it in their bags. They locked everything up and Draco put the keys and picture where they had been.

By the time they got back outside, it was too late; Harry and Ron were taken to one of the rooms in the hospital, leaving Draco and Hermione to explain why they were in the office to the nurses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where were all the bloody nurses? I swear, the service here is shit!" Draco yelled at the shocked nurses. "_Now_ where the fuck did you take them? Jesus! What the hell are you people on?"

"What he means to say, is where did you take our brothers? We were just here to get the names of the medicines _your_ doctors prescribed them and then never mailed to us, and then you just haul them off somewhere! Bring me them, now! Or I'll be calling my lawyers!" Hermione told everyone in the office sternly.

"Damn straight we will!" a stout women about Draco's height ran up to them and introduced herself.

"Keep your brothers under better control and we won't have to haul them off! Follow me, I am head nurse Kate, and I will take you to where we are keeping your brothers." they followed her up ten floors and twelve doors to the left.

After opening it with a skeleton key Kate opened the door and dropped the key into her pocket. Hermione continued to follow her into the room, while Draco lingered in the hall. While she was being explained what happened to her "brothers" by Kate, he was making a double of the skeleton key. A girl, about fourteen, wondered over to Draco and touched his face.

"I think you _are_ real. So I'm not _totally_ insane!" she said hoarsely, as if she hadn't spoken in some time.

"Depends, what do you see?"

"I see you, with a wand, using magic to make a duplicate key. Am I right or do I need more meds for psychosis?"

"You're right."

"So I'm not totally screwed over. That's good, I was worried for a while now. Then again I don't trust the doctors here, but they say it's just paranoia. They think I'm crazy because when I was eleven I said an owl brought be a letter inviting me to some school of magic. Hogwallious, or Wart... something. I dunno."

"Hogwarts, the name of the school is Hogwarts. I think you shouldn't trust the doctors here either. If you can prove you're a witch, I'll bust you out of here. Okay?" Draco didn't know why he was offering this; usually he would just ignore a crazy.

"Yes, okay. How do I do that?" he checked that Kate and Hermione were busy and handed the girl his wand.

"Say _Lumos_! And then flick the wand with your hand." she did as he said and the wand light up.

"You passed. Here, give me the wand and I'll change how you look." she handed over the wand and stood in front of him. He made her hair black, and made it considerably longer, he turned her eyes a deep blue, and changed her hospital clothes into street clothes. "What's your name?"

"Maddy."

"If anyone asks, it's Rowan." Hermione came out with Ron, Harry, and the head nurse. "Hermione, Rowan got worried and came up when we didn't come up. Ms. Kate, I believe you dropped this." Draco handed her the key she "dropped" and continued talking. "I think we'll be able to find our way out, thank you and good-bye."

Everyone waited until they were safe out of the hospital to ask questions. All of which were directed to Draco, seeing as he had the bag and had a strange girl with him. As Draco was explaining Rowan / Maddy they all started to walk into a deserted park. Seemingly empty they all sat down as Draco finished the story.

"So, Rowan-Maddy, you spent three years in an institution? That's gotta take its toll! How did you stay sane?" Hermione asked.

"I was convinced I was insane! When people are always telling you how sick you are, it's hard to keep your will about you. You guys wanna explain what's going on here? I don't even know why you _came_ to Wild Flower!" Maddy looked around and finally Draco explained it.

"So know we have to find out what is what, and which one leads up where. And I think we should get you to Hogwarts, someone should write Dumbledore. Potter, I think you should, you or one of your friends." Hermione then saw a problem, but before she could comment Maddy cut in.

"Wait- what if each item you found directs you. There are four items, and four stones. Each one could lead to a stone."

"You know, I think you could be right!" Ron exclaimed and Harry nodded in strong agreement.

"Hermi- do you have parchment, and a quill, and some ink?" Harry asked.

"Ahh- no, anyone got any?"

"No," Ron looked at Draco, who grabbed the materials from his bag and handed to Harry without a word about it.

"Thanks," Harry told him uncertainly, and he nodded to acknowledge him.

"We have a problem!" Hermione informed them all abruptly.

"What are you talking about Hermi?" Ron inquired.

"This, this separation between you, Harry, and I from Mal- Draco. If this is going to work we have to try and get along, and that means being a little more than civilized. We have to all become the closest to friends we can be."

"I'm game if everyone else is-" Harry blurted out. Ron and Draco eyed each other with distrust and hate. 

No one spoke for at least ten minutes, Maddy felt awkward. No one said a word when Harry sent the letter, or when Draco started to walk away from the group. No one followed him either; they just stared, lost in their own thoughts. Thirty minutes passed and Draco was still out of sight, the trio had been talking and was now growing worried. Dumbledore had written a reply, telling them he'd come by to pick her up as soon as possible, and to just stay where they were.

"Where do you think _he_ is?" Ron demanded, obviously annoyed.

"Ron, if this is gonna work we _all have to get along_! His name is Draco, use it!" Hermione told him sternly.

"I can't just go from a four year rivalry to a first-name basis! It's just not possible! It'll take much longer than a day and little pity for me to get over it! Where the hell is he then, huh? If he really wants this buddy-buddy relationship crap then where the hell did he run off to?"

"I'm going to look for him." Maddy stood up and started to leave when Harry ran after her.

"You can't! Dumbledore told us to wait!"

"Then you wait!" her eyes flashed with a deep anger. "I know you three don't like Draco, but he helped me! He is my friend! My only friend! You guys have been great, but if it weren't for Draco I'd still be in my room in Wild Flower! And now you're telling me to wait for some Headmaster, who didn't even know I **existed** until Draco found me and helped me escape, and then just leave Draco to whatever the hell is going on? I. Don't. Think. **_So_**! You can leave, you can stay, I don't care, and I'm going to find Draco! **_NOW_**!" Maddy left, and no one tried to stop her.

"Well, if she doesn't come back by the time Dumbledore gets here..." Hermione stared after her.

It only took about forty-five minutes to find Draco. Sitting on an almost disintegrated bench that was once painted red. He was staring at the old cement under his feet, obviously deep in thought. Maddy came and sat down next to him, neither of them saying anything for quite some time.

"How are you doing?" Maddy finally asked.

"I've been much better."


	2. Meet Mrs. Granger

"Let's walk back towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione while we talk, okay?" Maddy said before he could continue.

"Fine with me." Draco stood up.

"So, what's wrong? Why do you look so down in the dumps?"

"Things are complicated. Lucila, come on, we're leaving!" she came flying out of a nearby tree and started to trail behind. "Well, my mother "committed suicide" and Lucius, my father, is getting married to some whore not even a month after her death! I hate the bastard! That, and I don't even want to do this stupid stone thing! And I don't want to be friends with Potter and company! And I don't want my mother to be dead! And I don't want to be related to Lucius and his new whore! And I can't figure out how to open this god damn book!" his voice was getting louder."And you know what else? I don't want to be _alive_ right now!"

"Trust me, I know the feeling. At first they visit every day. Without fail, every day, my parents used to visit me _every single day_. Then it was once every other day. Then once a week. Then once a month, and then only on important holidays. And finally, they don't even send a card on my birthday, a week ago exactly." Maddy's eyes were starting to water. "My parents use to love me, they use to care about me, now they don't even remember my birthday! So, I started to save my sleeping pills the night of my birthday, I was going to take them all tonight. If you hadn't of come along and actually given me the benefit of the doubt, I'd be dead right now. I'd be laying on a steel bed in a morgue while my parents identified my body one last time. Draco Malfoy, you saved my life." 

A silence filled the air, not one of awkwardness like with Potter and company. It was more like one of thought. Maddy was filling her head with anger and sadness at the memories of all the times she had spent with her parents. While Draco was thinking about everything he had just said to Maddy. He was happy he could be of help and all, but it didn't really make him feel any better about his problems. All that was heard was the constant fluttering of Lucila's wings. When they arrived back at the edge of the park Dumbledore was already waiting.

"Hello Ms. Runk, I am Headmaster Dumbledore. I came as soon I as I got Harry's letter. I believe we can get your private tutoring sessions to bring you up to your year over the rest of the term and the summer." they talked for a while about Hogwarts and what she would be learning before leaving.

When they left Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Ron were all in a very odd situation. After they changed back to their normal form they all thought of the same questions. First of all, how were they to use the items they found as maps to lead them to the stones? Second of all, how were they to survive each other? Hermione suggested since the elements weren't widely involved with the magic studied at Hogwarts, that they look up other forms of magic, so they should go to a library.

"That's all fine with me, but where do you suggest we sleep tonight?" Ron asked.

"I don't care, whatever you all want is fine." Draco said before checking his watch.

"God strike me dead, is Malfoy being flexible? And I thought I'd never live to see the day." surprisingly Draco didn't respond to Ron's comment.

"It's only nine thirty."

"Only nine thirty? I'm usually asleep by ten thirty!" he looked at Hermione as if she'd gone mad.

"You're... You're kidding, right? Please tell me you're just joking..."

"No," Harry said. "I think we should all get at least eight hours of sleep."

"Ahh-no way in hell. I don't care what you three do, but I get to sleep at about three in the morning, and I'm not going to be able to change that. So, you three can get however many hours of sleep you want, but I'll take care of myself and my sleep habits, thank you very much."

"Fine, whatever, we don't have time for this right now." Harry looked at everyone. "Does anyone have any ideas on where we should sleep?"

"Well, we could sleep in the woods, go to a motel, stay with my parents who live near -ish here, or we could find-" she was cut off by a voice coming from behind her.

"Hermione Anne Granger! What in heaven's name are you doing here? Why aren't you at Hogwarts?"

"Mum? Didn't Dumbledore send you an owl explaining this?" Hermione's eyes were wide.

"Probably not." Ron said.

"What are you doing here, Hermione? Why aren't you in school?" her mother asked again.

"It is for school, mum. But I don't think the Headmaster wants me to go into too much detail. Look, we'll owl him, okay? Don't worry, nothing's wrong. Why are you here?"

"Your grandmother, Ida, has been having memory problems, sever ones. So, she's staying at the Wild Flower Institution." Mrs. Granger looked nervously at the boys and then gawked at Lucila.

"I would suggest moving her to a mental hospital that has a staff that knows hell their doing instead of screwing up everything." Hermione's eyes widened at what Draco had said, and Mrs. Granger's lips pursed.

"I take it you four, er, five haven't had a pleasant experience with the staff here."

"Not really mum. Oh, by the way, this Ron, Harry, and Draco. And Lucila." she added the fairy's name in last minute. "So, how's Grandmother Ida?"

As the conversation between Mrs. Granger and her daughter progressed Draco could feel the tension between them. He tried to ignore it, but as they continued to talk the tension got thicker and thicker. Almost as if they were trying to make everyone, including themselves, feel awkward. But that's not how he felt, but only because Draco didn't get personal with almost anyone. He had a habit of just being a viewer, like when you read about a poorly written character. You feel bad when something terrible happens to them, but you don't feel absolutely horrible for them. It's just like, _Who cares?_

"Could we stay at our house for a while until we get organized?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Yes, of course you all can stay until you get organized. I have to go do a few things, you know where the spare key is, right?"

"Yeah," before she could finish her mom cut her off.

"Your father went to visit his mother in Wales for the rest of the month, and I won't be home until about ten. Good-bye." and with nothing more than a short wave Mrs. Granger left.

"Come on guys, let's get moving." Hermione said after five minutes of staring at where her mother had walked away. "I want to get home before it gets too dark out."

Neither Ron nor Harry seemed to feel the anxiety between the mother and daughter. Instead of brining it up Draco just shrugged and followed after Hermione to her house. It was only about an hour or so until they reached 105 Baker Lane. The houses were very well spaced and all looked the same, with the exception of the slightly different pain job applied to each one. All of the houses were very large and looked like they could hold about ten people comfortably. Hermione skillfully fished a key from the mailbox and walked up the driveway, the boys close at hand. As she walked she started to talk.

"This use to be my grandmother Ida's house, we had to move in to keep and eye on her, but I guess it just became too much of a hassle." she sighed and walked into the dark house.

Before turning on any of the lights Hermione just stood in the door way, almost like she was dreaming. Then she turned on the lights and walked fully inside, throwing her bag on the ground. She motioned for the group to come with her to another room only a few feet away. The kitchen was big and spacious and was made to look like a professional chiefs domain.

"We have enough rooms for everybody to have their own, I'm going to go take an aspirin and then I'll show you all the upstairs." if he had been in any other situation Draco would have expressed sympathies for Hermione, but instead he was with Ron and Harry who were sadly unaware of their friends upset. So he did the next best thing, he spoke to Lucila about it.

__

"Did you feel that thing between Hermione and her mother? What's up with her? She's acting so strangely." Draco spoke rapidly in fairy.

"_Why don't those other boys care that their friend is having problems with her mother? And so obviously, too."_

"I don't think they can tell. And I really don't want to tell them. Besides, it's none of my bussiness if Hermione and her mother hate each other, is it?"

"But it is your bussiness, that girl is right, to do this mission everyone has to try to get along! Making it just as much your responsibility as those boys' to help the girl through whatever it is with her and her parent!"

"Fine, I'll talk to her about it later. Are you sure you have no idea what's in that dumb book that I'm trying to open?"

"Positive, all I know is the elders somehow... forgot I guess everything about it. Maybe they temporarily lost it somewhere and then found it and were too embarrassed to say they just lost it."

Hermione came out of the neighboring room looking dazed and then started to walk up the stairs. Everyone came up with her and see took everyone to their room before heading off to her own. While Harry and Ron were unpacking a few clothes Draco just threw his bag onto his bed and went downstairs and then straight outside. Lucila came, too. Lucila flew off to see if she could find a near by clan of fairies to see if they could possibly know what was in the book, while Draco just looked outside at the full moon.

"There's something about the full moon in winter when it's cold out that makes it even more beautiful than during the summer." Hermione said from right behind Draco.

"So, what's up with you and your mother?" he blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Oh- ahh, so you noticed that, did you? Complicated. She doesn't approve of my going to Hogwarts, she thinks I should have gone to the all girl academy she went to and since I didn't every time we spend time together it's always... very formal. It gets really annoying."

"Been there, done that. A hint of advice, screw it. Just forget it, because it's just going to get worse. It will _never_ get easier."

Suddenly and owl swooped over their heads and dropped a note in Draco's lap before landing next to Hermione. As he read it his face became deeply annoyed and his eyes narrowed. He let out a short breath of air and went inside to write a reply. Hermione saw him write furiously and as fast as he could.

Lucius-

I thought I told you I am not going to your GOD DAMNED WEDDING! If you tell me to come **just one more time** I will do the worst thing I know how to do to you! So, you and your whore can go fucking jump in a god damn volcano, die, and then go rot in hell for all I care! Or you can live happily ever after for all the shit I give, just whatever it is you do, do it without me! Got it? Now leave me the hell ALONE!

The Easter Bunny

(who the hell do you think it is genius?)

Draco didn't think twice before sending the letter off into the darkness. Not even considering the consequences to come of it.

"So, you should just act like you would with Weasley's mother. It's just a waste of time if you go around acting all polite to your mother, it just goes against the laws of nature."

"And it doesn't work? Too bad, it's easier than actually talking to her." Lucila abruptly came flying out of a nearby field in a hurry. Not even ten seconds later the same owl came back with a reply.


	3. The Book of Memorandum

__

"Dragon! I found a clan! I found them! They have the same book! They know how to open it! Dragon! Come on, let's go! Wait, go get the book! Hurry! It's important!" Lucila looked at Hermione and Draco and then started to fly around their heads.

"I'll be right back," he raced upstairs to the room he was staying in and ran back downstairs with the book. "Let's go."

Hermione was about to stop him and ask him what she should do with the letter, but he left with Lucila too soon. Curiosity suddenly took a hold of Hermione, as it would do to most of us, and she slowly opened the letter. What it said made her even more curious, it was very... bizarre. The person who wrote it was named Anne Smith, she wasn't aware of anyone in their school named Anne Smith. But she did remember hearing that name before, but where?

Dear Draco,

I am very sorry you feel that way, he and I do care for each other and I am not his "whore" as you so crudely put it. I do wish you would come to our ceremony, it would mean a lot to me to at least know we have a small portion of you consent to be wed. Please consider it. Remember, the wedding is on the 17th, only five days away.

Thank you,

Anne Smith

When Hermione reread it she realized how tired she must really be, plainly it was Lucius Malfoy's soon-to-be second wife. She wondered what other things Draco had written before Lucila came, he was obviously very rude about it, calling her a whore, but wouldn't she? If her father were about to remarry not even a month after her own mother committed suicide, wouldn't she be more than a little angry? Of course she would, she'd be absolutely furious, she'd never speak to him again. But her father and Lucius Malfoy are two very different people. For one, her father would never remarry or even date that soon after her mother's death, that and her father had to be much easier to get along with than Lucius is.

"I wonder, what he's like to live with..." Hermione muttered to herself before Ron and Harry came bounding out of the patio door.

"Mione, where's Malfoy?" Ron asked, looking angry.

"Ummm, he went off somewhere with Lucila, and he said there was something about a fairy clan... Why, what's up?"

"Well, we found this on his bed." Harry showed her the book he was carrying under his arm. "I guess he accidentally pulled it out when got out that fairy book, but it doesn't look too good for him. Mione, it's a book all about curses and hexes, all of which are illegal, and all of them have some sort of connection to Voldemort."

"That son of a bitch, and you two wanted to make all nice with him," Ron was too furious too say any more or to be surprised by You-Know-Who's name. Hermione was in shock, this couldn't be, this couldn't be the same Draco that rescued a muggle born from an institution and sent her to Hogwarts, or the same Draco that was talking to her about her mother. It just didn't fit.

"We all should have known better than to trust a Malfoy," Harry said darkly before hurrying them both inside.

Mrs. Granger came home around ten o'clock, just as she said she would, but they didn't really talk to her. Hermione did, however, take Draco's advice and didn't act as awkward as she use to, unfortunately her mother didn't pick up on it. At least, not that she could tell. They all waited up in the living room until one in the morning when the last person up, Ron, finally feel asleep. When they woke up it was eight thirty in the morning and there was still no sign of Draco, at least not downstairs.

He was upstairs in the room he was staying in, and Lucila was with him. They had been looking at the Book of Memorandum; the old book the elders forgot about. Apparently every clan has one and it contains all of the major past events, it's like a diary the elders keep. Somehow, the elders forgot all about it and since no other clans lived near Hogwarts they had no way of knowing. It was opened with a special spell, on a certain day week, at a special time. And you had to have the right materials and timing, and be properly prepared before you could do anything or else it would blow up in your face.

__

"Lucila, would you go get the instructions that Ekeric said he would copy from the elders?" 

Lucila flew out the open window as a response. Abruptly Draco decided he needed to put his things away. The first thing he noticed was his book was gone, the book his father had given him. The only reason he kept it was so he would be able to counter every spell they threw at him when Voldemort and all his cronies found out he wasn't becoming a Death Eater. Even the name was stupid, Oh, look at me, I eat death, be afraid! Boo!'

To Draco it was a laugh, a stupid concept all together. Every group or person who has tried to take over the world has failed, why should they be any different? Then a mix of anger and fear griped him, if it wasn't in his bag, and he knew he had packed it, than who had it? He knew the answer, Potter and company. And Draco had a pretty good idea of what they thought it was doing with him. They thought he was about to become a Death Eater.

Draco figured he would pretend he didn't notice it was missing, he would just go downstairs, with the Book of Memorandum, and wait for Lucila like nothing had ever happened. He went downstairs, and there, on the couch, three groggy, angry people were waiting for him.

"What the bloody hell is this, Malfoy?" Ron stood up and shook the book in the air.

"It's a book," he replied dully.

"Damn right it's a book! It's your book all about You-Know-Who and all of _their_ curses and hexes!" Ron glared and threw the book on the coffee table.

"Voldemort and Death Eaters, right? Yes, because that's what I've always wanted to be, a power hungry, lunatic, who spends his days trying to take over the world! My life dream, getting into Azkaban! Really, I want to spend my life eating death! Sounds wonderful, doesn't it?"

"Then what is it?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Just what Weasley said it was, my book all about Voldemort and Death Eaters favorite curses and hexes. I thought after going in my things you would have at least _read_ it! You did read it, didn't you?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Ah- sort of... not really. What would it matter?" Harry straightened his glasses and took the book off the coffee table.

"Just read it, I'm going to make some coffee, I need caffeine." he went into the kitchen across the hall and they could hear him muttering to himself.

As the trio looked through the book they were all very mystified, what is it they were suppose to be looking at? It had a few notes written in, but it was only how to block or reverse the spell, it wasn't anything incriminating, at least not to someone logical. To Ron, however, it was just that, it was proof Draco had been studying the Dark Arts. Without even finishing the book he stormed into the kitchen and found Draco looking out the window stirring the liquid in a ceramic cup.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ron yelled.

"Um... drinking coffee, do you... want some?" Draco looked around in slight confusion.

"Don't get smart with me!"

"Now you're starting to sound like L- my father. Did you finish looking through the book? Because if you didn't then you wouldn't understand and I'm not about to tell you. So, why don't you calm down and go finish the book with your other halves while I wait for Lucila."

"No! Why should I trust you? You've done nothing ever remotely decent in your entire life! And what you have done was to only make you look good!" Ron was still yelling, and Draco could feel the anger rise in his body but he wouldn't let it show.

"You have a right to your opinion, no matter how naive it is." no one spoke. They heard footsteps heading to the kitchen and Harry and Hermione entered.

"Ron, read this." Hermione looked surprisingly happy and shoved a piece of parchment under her friend's nose.

As Ron read the paper it was easy to see his embarrassment and his rage drain from his face. He tried to look as solemn as possible when he handed back the paper to Harry, only to have Draco take it. He reread it.

"Looks like I have the copy I'm sending, this one has no spelling errors," Draco basically said to himself, before attaching it to the owl that had fallen asleep on the kitchen counter when the sun rose. The owl seemed angry at the fact that it had to deliver mail during the day. That's when he noticed the letter he hadn't had the time to read last night. He picked it up and noticed it had been opened. "Who read it?" Draco's face was now furious.

"Umm... Well- Draco, I sort of... read it." Hermione said guiltily. He just stared at her and then left without saying anything else.

Bye the time he had reached the room Lucila still hadn't returned, and Draco got somewhat worried. However, he decided to wait for another ten minutes to go look for her. So, while he waited, he reread the copy the letter he had written days before he had ever thought he would be leaving on this stupid "mission" bull shit, he always tried to make copies of letters he sent to Lucius. The letter basically insulted him, Voldemort, Death Eaters, and everything they all stranded for. Saying, repeatedly, how he would commit suicide by blowing himself inside out before even considering joining him; and how he had looked through all of their spells, hexes, and curses and figured out many ways to block and/or reverse them all. That and if push came to shove, he'd break his wand in half and live with the Muggles.

Still having five more minutes until he would go look for Lucila, Draco picked up the letter Hermione had read while he had left to go see the fairy clan.

" _Dear Draco, I am very sorry you feel that way, he and I do care for each other and I am not his "whore" as you so crudely put it. I do wish you would come to our ceremony, it would mean a lot to me to at least know we have a small portion of you consent to be wed. Please consider it. Remember, the wedding is on the 17th, only five days away. Thank you, Anne Smith'_ ." Draco said in a sarcastic voice to himself. 

"She has no idea what kind of crap she's getting herself into, but I'm not about to warn her. But, I did say if they ever bugged me again I'd do the worst thing I knew how to do to them, and I think I will. I almost feel bad for them... No, no not really."

Draco flipped through the book Lucius gave him and stopped at the page he had book marked. It was a spell he had been tempted to do since his mother "committed suicide". It would make Lucius regret his actions until the day he died, literally. He would never be able to escape the guilt, kind of like the _Tell Tale Heart_ only worse. Draco smiled, because this was his way of getting revenge, and he planned on doing it as soon as he could get the materials for the potion...


	4. Hi Ho Hi Ho, it's to the Library We Go!

A/N: Hey everyone! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed! It really means a lot to me! Sorry this one is short, but I've been really busy. I've been having some personal problems and some health related problems. My astima has been a real pain in the butt for a little over a week. But, on the flip side, my birthday's today! Anyone who can guess how old I am gets a cookie! (okay, so not really) Please review and happy readin'!

By the time Lucila had come back with the instructions, Draco had already planned out what he needed for the potion to bring his mother back from the dead. Well, nothing can bring anyone back from the dead, exactly, but you can conjure a ghost. The only catch was the person had to have been cruelly murdered, but then again, isn't all murder cruel? When Lucila came back Draco asked her to find the plants he needed for the potion, and she agreed, though she was a little suspicious of why exactly he wanted the plants. He didn't really tell her.

Draco had one of the potion ingredients with him, an item that had once belonged to his mother. He had accidentally, and to his relief, grabbed an old Muggle book his mother had given him when he was ten, call the Hobbit. It was basically the start of a series of books about small people with big feet and their quest to destroy and evil ring. Much to his surprise at the time, he had actually enjoyed the books. Unfortunately, he would now have to tear a page out of one of his favorite books. But it was worth it.

He then picked up the paper Ekeric had given them explaining the ceremony to open the book. It was easier than he might have imagined, every year on the new moon of May, all you had to do was leave a special offering and do a spell so simple any first year could get it right their first try. He would have to wait to explain it to the clan over by Hogwarts, since fairies hid every time an owl comes swooping towards them, for obvious reasons. Draco carefully tucked the parchment inside of a pocket in his bag, and found the items they had found at the hospital. _Four items, four stones, Maddy was probably right._ Draco thought to himself as he brought the objects downstairs, he wasn't as angry seeing as the letter was pretty pointless and had nothing personal in it.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were at the kitchen table whispering to each other, which Draco didn't take as odd at first. Walking into the room with the mirror, picture, hat, and cards he saw Lucila was literally having a hysterical breakdown. She was speaking in a mixture of fairy and bits of English. It was something about a potion... that exact moment Draco realized they had found out his plans of revenge. _They won't like this at all,_ he thought bitterly to himself. _they're too busy worrying about what's morally correct. Screw them. I'm doing the potion and that's it._

__

"Lucila, if you wanted to know exactly why I needed those herbs I would have... not told you, but why are you so shook up about it? It's just a little bit of sweet rev-" 

"I was attacked! In the woods bye the house! At first I thought it was you coming to tell me something else, so I started to turn around, and it wasn't you! Well- he looked like you, only older! He tried to smash me! I barely got away, some of the nearby Doxys were in a very mischievous mood, what's new? And they decided it would be fun to attack him, I just barely got away from being smashed!"

"What'd she say? We couldn't really understand her," Harry asked.

"She was attacked in the woods by a man, and he tried to kill her, I think I know who. For now there's nothing we can do, except, Lucila, you can't go outside bye yourself. It's not safe. I think it's past time we discuss the things we stole from Wilnesfur's file."

"He's right. I think Maddy was correct in thinking that all four of the items had something corresponding to each of the stones, now all we have to do is find out about the items' symbolism. We need to go to the library." Hermione looked very pleased at the very idea of going to the library.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ron questioned dully.

"What about Lucila?" Harry inquired. "We can't just leave her here, what if that man breaks into the house, but we can't just take her into a Muggle library." Hermione considered this for a few moments before answering.

"I have an old backpack from when I was in primary school, it's empty and I think Lucila would be very comfortable there, that is if she consents to the idea."

__

"Fine. Tell them I said that would be fine with me. I can't concentrate enough to attempt at speaking in English."

"Lucila said that would be fine. Should I bring all of the things we stole from Wild Flower?"

"Yes, and we didn't _steal_ them. That makes it sound so... immoral." Hermione said as she started to head to her room.

"But we did steal them, and it was immoral. Actually, _I_ stole them, who cares? We're putting the things in the bag that Lucila's going in!" Draco yelled up the stairs.

The group decided to go to the closest library, which happened to be a huge college library. It had more books than the Hogwarts library. Hermione went to one of the computers and typed in a few things before leading everyone to a remote section of the library. There were about three large shelves, all labeled with subtitles.

"Astrology... tarot.... no,no,no.... meditation..." Hermione was muttering to herself. "Here it is! Natural magic!"

"Do Muggles _have_ magic?" Ron asked.

"Yes, and no. Not the magic we have, they can't make things float in midair or change something into something else, but in many ways they have magic. Prayer. Different forms of prayer and divination. Many Muggle and Wizard cultures have it. Kabbalah, Wicca, Voodoo, the list goes on. It's really quite fascinating. Now, I've figured out how we're going to search for the information on these stones,"


End file.
